<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casting Call by Abraxas (Qlippoth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382749">Casting Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas'>Abraxas (Qlippoth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Issekiwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome, Inuyasha and Koga attempt to cast the next live-action version of Inuyasha.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The 6ixth Session [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casting Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Originally Published April 6, 2009</p><hr/><p>"OK," said Kagome as she flipped through a clipboard, "get Miroku number five."</p><p>Shippo nodded - then a man, dressed in a tiny purple Speedo entered onto the stage.</p><p>"Hello, Judges," he said excitedly, "I am the next Idol of women." He posed, flaunting his tight slim figure while the panel stared aghast. "Oh, please, bear my child!"</p><p>Inuyasha and Koga fought to reach the buzzer - Kagome rang it.</p><p>"Sorry, er, we're not going to do that," she said. "Next!"</p><p>"What? I am the star - you - don't know what talent is!"</p><p>Hakakku and Ginta grabbed the actor and took him off stage.</p><p>"That's five Mirokus that sucked," said Inuyasha, smiling at his own cleverness. "Let's get back to casting Kagomes."</p><p>"Yeah!" Koga pump-fisted. "Shippo, get the next Kagome."</p><p>"No," glared Kagome - and the demons froze petrified by the woman. "Let's go back to Sesshoumarus."</p><p>The panel sipped their cups of Coke as a very tall and bishie figure walked into view. Clad with cosplay armor, kimono, and mokomoko, the man did not speak, rather, only stared as if disinterested. Out of nowhere a breeze fluttered his white, long hair.</p><p>Koga snorted at the awkward silence that followed.</p><p>"Gods, it's the worst cast since Avatar," Inuyasha bellowed. "Sesshoumaru, you can't fool us."</p><p>Kagome sighed: "Let's just get Takahashi to animate us."</p><p>"Alright," said Koga, standing and donning his shades, "while you guys settle that, I'm going to cast <i>my</i> next movie: 'Kagome and Me: Wolf Rides Again, Part 2 - Ride, Baby, Ride!'"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>